


Together, For Better or For Worse

by Chalalalalala



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Death, Dolls, M/M, Poison, Romance, hopelessness, life - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 23:05:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21346237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chalalalalala/pseuds/Chalalalalala
Summary: Chala has emerged!We all know how the Dollhouse Challenge went- a bundle of poison, angst and overconfidence. But what would’ve happened if they’d worked together, for reasons a little more than friendship?An Escape the Night fan fiction with two endings.
Relationships: The Mobster | Timothy DeLaGhetto/The Professor | Matt Haag
Comments: 11
Kudos: 20





	Together, For Better or For Worse

Tim sank into the couch beside Matt, and glanced at his best friend. He looked fine to those who didn’t know him, and easy smile resting on his face as he slouched against the corner of the chair. But under the scrutiny of a friend, his deep brown eyes had a dullness to them, a bleak hopelessness that broke Tim’s heart. Seeing him like this, those beautiful brown eyes clouded over, and that charming smile reduces to a mask, was just something he couldn’t bear. 

Why else would he have voted him in?

He smiled to himself as the full giddy realisation of his actions dawned on him. There was no way to fight Lele and Eva’s tirade, with there being far too much logic in their argument for his liking, so this was all he could do to help him. Besides, what did he give to the group that Matt couldn’t offer tenfold? Matt was smart, witty, caring, cute, and he was-

Falling in love with him. Shit. 

  
  


-=+=-

You killed her. 

Monster. 

Evil. 

Sierra should-

“Matt.” 

The Professor flinched. and turned to Arthur, feeling nothing. A couple of triumphant sniggers escaped the girls at the back, as Lele manages to scoff out an “Of course it is.” between silent giggles. He glared at them with no real contempt behind it- what did it matter what they thought of him if he was already heading to his death? He met Tim’s eyes for a moment, full of anguish, before looking away quickly, the remnants of his heart aching for his friend. Even so, there was something about the sorrow painted in those near black eyes, something so tempting, so beautiful, so-

Platonic. After all, Tim was straight, right? There were just friends. Nothing more, nothing less, no matter what Matt wanted. It wasn’t as though he would fall for him, even if he wasn’t. He shook his head violently, trying to to rid himself of these treacherous thoughts, then turned to Arthur, waiting patiently to see who would be his opponent. 

“And the second name…” Arthur searched through the hat for what Matt thought was suspense-inducing hours, before producing a slip of paper with a flourish. 

“....Tim.”

The Asian man smiled as he thought of his victory, however small, against the prosecution for a moment, before the reality set in.

I’m going up against Matt.

The smug smile disappears as quickly as it came, and the world around him was silenced. One of them wasn’t going to make it out of this alive. Of course he wanted to live, but could he really without Matt? He honestly couldn’t say he would. Trying to hide his shaking hands, he rolls his eyes and donned his signature smirk of arrogance, attempting to ignore the growing feeling of dread. Oli sighed, a flicker of guilt flashing over his face when the girls weren’t looking. “Let’s get this done man.” The Brit said, making eye contact with both of them solemnly. Tim smiles at him gratefully, before turning to Matt without quite meeting his eyes. “And we might not die.” 

He glanced up for a moment, searching for a flicker of hope, some sort of acknowledgement in those deep brown eyes. Nothing. 

Matt looked as though he believed him as much as he believed himself. 

The Professor closed his ears to the sharks of the bitches beside him, knowing that it didn’t exactly matter at this point. He was going to die anyway, and even-

“If he comes back alive, we’re gonna kill him.”

He starts slightly, turning to bask in the fiery gaze of Evas cold brown eyes, filled with a rage that took him aback. She meant it, he was sure. Out of terrified instinct, he grabbed Tim’s hand, the comfort of his rough palm against his relaxing him and the fingers interlocked sending his heart into overdrive as the other man squeezes back-

Matt looks up at him in confusion as Tim looked away with a sheepish smile. What was he doing? Was the pink spreading across his face just a friendship thing, or-

He turned away from the other man, trying unsuccessfully to hide the blush rising up his face. He had to remind himself that it was hopeless, that only one of them was coming out of that room regardless of his emotions. So what if he was into Tim? It didn’t change the outcome, the certainty that one of them was leaving the other behind. 

That said, he didn’t let go of Tim’s hand as they left the room, heading towards their final challenge. 

Murderer.

Monster. 

Evi-

Tim offered him a look of comfort and a squeeze of his hand, and a little bit of light crept in the cracks in his mind. 

Perhaps something good will come out of this. After all, they were together this time. 

For better, or for worse. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed it! Comments are always appreciated ♥️♥️


End file.
